Since tumor-associated antigens are primarily encoded by normal unmutated genes, the immune responses elicited by an effective cancer immunotherapy are essentially autoimmune in nature. However, breaking tolerance for self-antigens remains a major challenge. Recent studies showed that, under lymphopenic conditions, peripheral T cells proliferate to re-establish appropriate cell numbers. Such homeostatic T cell proliferation depends on recognition of self-peptide/MHC ligands and is accompanied by acquisition of several activation markers and effector functions, including cytotoxicity. On this basis, we hypothesized that induction of homeostatic T cell proliferation concurrent with tumor cell challenge may be a way to preferentially expand and activate otherwise tolerant lymphocytes and, hence, elicit effective anti-tumor autoimmunity. Our preliminary experiments with melanoma cell-challenged lymphopenic mice transferred with small numbers of syngeneic T cells indicated that this is indeed the case. Here, we wish to extend this novel observation by examining the clinical applicability, particularly the mechanistic basis of this approach. Specific Aims include (a) defining the efficacy of homeostatic T cell proliferation on established tumors at different disease stages; (b) exploring the role of direct presentation by tumor cells versus cross-presentation by antigen-presenting cells during T cell homeostatic expansion and priming; (c) evaluating mechanisms of T cell selection and break of tolerance for tumor antigens; and (d) determining whether the anti-tumor effect can be improved by supplementing trophic cytokines that promote homeostatic T cell proliferation and survival, and enhance maintenance of memory T cells. The results will define the role of homeostatic T cell proliferation in tumor autoimmunity, and provide new approaches to the treatment of cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable]